


Last Night in the Devildom: Chapter 1

by Inanna9871



Series: The Demon and His Princess [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Claiming Bites, Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, French Kissing, Love Bites, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Surprise Kissing, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanna9871/pseuds/Inanna9871
Summary: Lucifer takes the MC back to his room on her last night, and things take an interesting turn...
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: The Demon and His Princess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784584
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have made some edits to story since I first posted it, mainly grammar and any typos. Also, I am using my MC's name in the story; I'd like to make a series with Lucifer and Inanna, based on both scenarios from the game and original ideas. Hope you enjoy!

“Inanna…I’ve always known that you wanted to do this, and I know what you’d like to do next as well. We’re heading straight to my room; you’re going to spend your last night in the Devildom there, together with me, all night long, until the break of dawn. I’m not letting anyone else have you now…YOU’RE MINE.”

My head is in a fog. I just kissed Lucifer in his secret study, and now he is leading me by the hand to his bedroom to spend the night with him. I am a jumble of thoughts and emotions right now…he’s right, I’ve wanted this, for a very long time. I just assumed the Avatar of Pride would never lower himself to be with a HUMAN of all things, so I tried to hide my thoughts and feelings from him, like he is so good at doing to me. Not well enough, evidently. My heart feels like it is going to burst in my chest from anxiety…excitement…anticipation. My legs and hands are shaking on what seems like an endless walk from the study to his room. Has it always taken this long? Or is it because I am so anxious to get there that is seems like forever? We finally approach the door and with a leather gloved hand, he turns the handle. As Lucifer opens the door, he looks down at me with a glint in his dark eyes and a devious grin on his lips. Waving his arm with a flourish into his room, he says in a low, husky voice, “After you, Inanna.”


	2. Last Night in the Devildom: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up as Lucifer escorts Inanna into his room.

I step over the threshold and take in my surroundings…it’s not like I’ve never been here before. I’ve been here on a few occasions in the past. So why does it seem like I’m seeing everything with new eyes? Everything is so meticulous. I shouldn’t be surprised…this IS Lucifer, after all. But even with everything being neat to the point of almost being clinical, the fabric of the chairs, the wood of the tables and chairs, the comforter on his bed are all luxurious. I guess I’ve just never taken in the details before…  
I’m brought back from my thoughts with the sound of the bedroom door closing and locking. As I instinctively turn around towards the sound, Lucifer takes hold of me by the arm and pulls me close to him, then I am guided backwards until I am against the door. Before I can register what is going on, his lips are on mine, passionate, hungry, longing…I feel dizzy in the head. Wow...this is really happening. With his body pressed against mine, Lucifer grabs both of my wrists and raises my hands above my head, pinning both wrists against the door with one hand, while he uses his free hand to roam along my body. He brushes his fingers along my cheek, tracing a line along my jaw, then grabs hold of my chin and pulls my head up to meet his heated gaze. With a low groan, Lucifer pulls his lips away from mine and whispers, “Ready for a night you’ll never forget?”


	3. Last Night in the Devildom: Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inanna finds out Lucifer sees her as more than just an exchange student

The combination of the look in his eyes, the feeling of his body against mine and his intoxicating scent makes me go weak in the knees. Lucifer chuckles, and I feel a smile form on his lips as he kisses down my neck, which doesn’t help the weak knees thing. “Now, now, Inanna…I can’t have you passing out before I’ve even started.” With his body still holding me against the door, Lucifer takes my wrists once more, this time guiding them behind his neck so I can hold on to him. He runs both hands down my sides, lingering near my breasts as his thumbs brush over my hard nipples that are poking against my bra and shirt. I gasp involuntarily at the sensation, and I hear that low, dirty chuckle once more. “Hmmm…someone is a little excited, aren’t they?” I give Lucifer an exasperated look…”a little? A LITTLE?????” I’m literally panting the words, and he resumes kissing and biting my neck. I feel his hands continue sliding down my sides, over my hips and cupping my bottom. He lets out another groan as he squeezes my ass, then stoops slightly as he slides his hands even further down to the backs of my thighs. In one swift motion, he lifts my legs and wraps them around his waist. “Well, let’s see if we can…remedy this situation”, he says to me as he turns and carries me to his bed. While he is occupied with carrying me, I use the advantage of our positioning to lick and kiss his neck. Lucifer lets out a low, satisfied moan…”Mmmmm, yes, Inanna.” In a moment of excitement at his reaction, I bite him, not enough to draw blood, but just enough to elicit an involuntary gasp. The usually calm and reserved Avatar of Pride stumbles briefly, tightening his grasp on me so he doesn’t drop me. He stops, giving me a frustrated glare. “Don’t. Do. That”, he pants. “At least wait till we’re in bed. Can you wait that long??” I try to suppress a giggle, and bat my eyes innocently at him. “I’m sorry, Lucifer. Will you ever forgive me?” Finally at the side of his bed, he lowers me to the center... “Whatever am I going to do with you?”


	4. Last Night in the Devildom: Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's calm, cool demeanor fades away as hiss passion for Inanna takes over

Lucifer lies beside me, stretching out his long limbs, then leans down to lock lips once again. His kisses are passionate, his tongue dancing with mine with something close to hunger. He resumes running his hand over my body, squeezing my breasts, then reaching up under my shirt, longing for more contact with me. He shifts so he is straddling me, looking down at me longingly. “Hmmm…seems like you’re a bit overdressed for tonight’s activities. I’ll have to fix that.” I feel my cheeks flush…fuck, this REALLY is happening. I’ve dreamt of having Lucifer for months. Oh, who the fuck am I kidding? I’ve wanted him since the day we met. I tried not to entertain the thought because what would he want with a lowly human? Lucifer is the Avatar of Pride, for fuck sake! Why dream about the impossible? Yet here we are, in his bed, and he is laying claim to me. I shyly glance up to see him taking my shirt by the hem and pulling it over my head. He then grabs the bottom of my skirt and pulls it off. Both shirt and skirt are tossed aside unceremoniously. Lucifer looks down at me, smirking. “Well, that’s a start”. Leaning back on his heels, he proceeds to remove his shirt and undo his pants. He leans back down and proceeds to kiss and lick any and all exposed skin. He guides my hands to his hips, to his loosened pants…”Help me with these”. He still has hold of my hands as we both slide his pants down and he wriggles out of them. Next, Lucifer does something rather unexpected…he removes his gloves and tosses them aside with the rest of our clothes. In the year that I’ve been here, I’ve never seen him without them. He must notice my puzzled expression; he chuckles and says, “I want to REALLY feel you. Your hair, your skin, your lips and…other things.” Overcome with pure lust, I pull Lucifer down onto the bed and straddle him. He grins at me, clearly amused. “Impatient, aren’t you?” I lean down and proceed to kiss and lick his neck again. As I bite his ear, I whisper, “Yes, I am impatient. You said yourself you’ve known I’ve wanted this for a long time.” I grind my hips against him, feeling his erection poking me through my panties. “I want you to touch me, lick me, kiss me, bite me all over. But most importantly, I want you to fuck me.” The words no sooner escape my lips and Lucifer sits up, unhooks my bra in one smooth motion, tossing it to the wayside. I’m pushed onto my back with my legs in the air as he reaches down and practically rips my panties off. He looks down at my naked body appraisingly. “Your wish is my command, princess.”


	5. Last Night in the Devildom: Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Inanna get to know each other much more intimately

Lucifer parts my legs and lies on top of me. I notice as he does he inhales sharply. Seeing the quizzical look on my face, he stammers “Do-do you know wh-what your scent does to me?” I know what his does to me, but I never thought mine would have a similar effect on him. As if reading my mind again, he responds, “You have incredible restraint if this is how I effect you.” How does he fucking do that?? He looks into my eyes hungrily…”You are like a drug to me. Something I want and desire and there’s nothing I can do about it. I try diligently to keep this craving under control, but right here and now…I can’t. I told you before: demons cannot resist temptation if there is something they really desire, and now I want to see if you taste as good as you smell.” I am speechless…I am used to Lucifer being the epitome of self-control and restraint, and here he is baring his soul to me. I look into his searing dark eyes…“G-g-go ahead”, I tell him breathlessly. He cups my cheek with his hand, gazing at me in amazement, yet I notice a touch of apprehension. “Look, Inanna…” Oh shit, nothing good ever comes of a conversation that starts like this. Lucifer seem to sense my unease and continues: “I wasn’t joking when I said you are mine now. If we continue, no one, and I mean ABSOLUTELY NO ONE IN ANY OF THE 3 REALMS, ESPECIALLY MY BROTHERS, WILL KNOW YOU LIKE THIS.” Wow, that was rather demanding. I lean up on my elbows to look at him better. “So you’re saying I’m nothing more than a possession to you. Something for you to have your way with when the whim strikes you”. Lucifer sits back and looks at me with an expression of…of what? Disbelief? Yeah, disbelief is definitely there, but there is something else. Something else I’ve never seen before, and never expected to see in the embodiment of Pride…hurt. “Do you actually believe that, Inanna ? That you’re merely an object to possess? If that were the case, I wouldn’t care who fuck you as long as you come when I call.” The expression on his face is earnest, sincere, urgent. I cup his cheeks in my hands and pull his face up to meet my gaze directly. “Lucifer, I knew exactly what I was getting myself into tonight. I want to be here, with you, and ONLY YOU. I love your brothers very much, but not the way I do you.” The look of shock on his face is almost comical before it changes to an expression of understanding, then one of (what else?) pride. Pride in my understanding, pride in being his, pride in my honesty. And with lust burning bright in his eyes again, Lucifer lays me back down on the bed, his mouth and hands greedily exploring my body. He marks my neck, my breasts, my stomach, my inner wrists. I feel like I’m about to combust as he licks and sucks on one of nipples. I take a hold of his hand and he glances up at me curiously as he continues to work my nipple. “Just follow my lead”, I choke out breathlessly. I slide his hand down between my legs and let his fingers trace my slit. He lets out a soft moan as he feels my wetness. I then guide 2 of his fingers inside me and slowly slide them in and out to let him know what I want. Lucifer lets go of my nipple and bites down on his bottom lip…”Ahhhhh, you are so tight and wet.” I look up at him and give him a sly grin. “Let’s see if I taste as good as I smell.” I pull his fingers out of me and press them to his lips. Lucifer runs the tip of his tongue up his fingers, licking my juices like an indulgent treat. “Mmmmmmm, exquisite.” Lucifer leans down and kisses me deeply; I can taste myself on his tongue and I gently suck the tip of it. He groans deep in his throat and looks into my eyes. “Don’t mind if I have some more”…and at that Lucifer slides down, lifts my butt up with his hands and parts my outer lips with his thumbs as he starts licking me enthusiastically.


	6. Last Night in the Devildom: Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer shows Inanna he can do more with his mouth than talk...

As his tongue slips inside, I arch my back and involuntarily yell “OH FUCK!!!!” . I hear Lucifer chuckling between my thighs. He licks up my juices like I am a fine delicacy, slipping his tongue deep inside to taste everything he can. At this point, I’m panting and gripping the sheets tightly. I glance down to see his black and crimson eyes looking up at me adoringly. He murmurs, “Mmmmmm, all mine…” as he resumes teasing me with his tongue. I feel the tip of his tongue dance across my clit, and I am moaning loudly once again. I am so glad his brothers are still partying in the attic and can’t hear this. Lucifer chuckles wickedly once again…”I see I’ve found the right spot.” I can’t even respond with words at this point; all I can manage is long, loud groan. “I’ll take that as a yes.” That bastard…I’m wound like a spring, and he’s taking his time and cracking jokes. “I’m taking my time because I want to savor every drop of you.” Ok, Lucifer and I need to discuss this mind-reading shit, but not now. I need release, and I need it damn soon. I run my hands through his (now) messy hair and weave my fingers tightly in it. I hold his face in place as I start grinding against his mouth and tongue. As he continues teasing my clit, he slides 2 fingers inside me. I damn near scream at this point. Lucifer slides his fingers in and out of me as he starts sucking my clit, gently at first then increasingly harder as his fingers work faster. My hips work faster until I can’t hold back any longer. “Lucifer!!! I’m gonna cum!!!” He looks into my eyes and grins as he brings me to a powerful climax. I’m moaning his name as my body convulses in orgasm; his fingers are still inside of me as my pussy twitches around them. Lucifer lets out a low moan just watching me combust in pleasure. As the intensity of my climax dies down, Lucifer takes one last lick and climbs back up to kiss me on the mouth. His face is wet and I taste myself on him but frankly, if he enjoys how I taste, I’m not going to complain. I feel the tip of his erection sliding along my wet lips and I moan again. He pulls his lips away from mine and climbs off of me. He sits next to me and props up with his back against a pile of pillows. “Come here, my love”…he helps me sit up and pulls me over to straddle him. “I can’t wait any longer, Inanna. I need to be inside you.” I’m wondering if this is going to work because…well, he’s massive. “I’ll be gentle”, he whispers as he gives me a soft kiss. “At first.”


	7. Last Night in the Devildom: Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main event...

I wrap my arms around Lucifer's neck for balance as I raise up slightly. He positions the tip of his cock at my opening and gives me a lustful look. "Ready, princess?" I lower myself onto his enormous member and we both gasp with pleasure. "Oh f-f-fuck!!!" is all Lucifer can manage to sputter out as I start rocking against him. He's doing better than me...all I can do is gasp. For as large as Lucifer is, the feeling with him deep inside me is not unpleasant...quite the opposite, really. It's almost like we were made for each other. His thrusts match my rhythm perfectly, slow and steady. He slides his hands to my breast and starts kneading and squeezing them, while he leans in to kiss my throat. I manage to pant softly "Mmmmmm, Lucifer…" as he sucks on my throat and neck. He starts rolling my stiff nipples between his fingers, which sends an electric charge to my loins. I cry out loudly as I grind harder and faster against him. Lucifer's thrusts keep in time with my rhythm; we are perfectly in sync. He reaches up and pulls my face towards his, looking deeply into my eyes. "Now do you know how I feel about you, Inanna? Do you see how much you mean to me?" With my lips brushing his, I whisper, "Yes, Lucifer." Those 2 words opened up a dam of passion and lust and love that has been locked away for so long. He starts thrusting harder and faster then grabs my hips and moves them to match his pace, filling me completely. I feel another orgasm building and building until I can't hold back any longer. My hips bucking wildly against him, I'm whimpering and crying out…"OH...FUCK...YES...LUCIFER". Those are about the most coherent words I can muster; mostly I'm panting as I keep cumming and cumming. Lucifer digs his fingers into the skin on my hips and groans...he's going to cum any second. He leans his head back and let's out something close to a growl. He has a death grip on my hips as he fills me with his seed. "Oh fuck, Inanna!!!! Oh fuck yes!! Mmmmmm…"


	8. Last Night in the Devildom : Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles and questions...

After he is finished draining himself into me, he wraps his arms around my back and pulls me against his chest. Lucifer presses his forehead against mine and we sit there holding each other for who knows how long. It felt perfect, the quiet tenderness after releasing close to a year's worth of hidden feelings. He pulls back and helps me lie down next to him. With my back against his chest, he holds me close, stroking my hair and placing soft, feather-like kisses along my shoulder to the back of my neck. I don't know if it's the right time, but I still have to know something. "Lucifer, I have a question for you." He suddenly goes still and with a hint of hesitation in voice, he says "Ok…..". I turn onto my other side so I can face him and wrap my arm around his back. "How do you know what I'm thinking?" Lucifer breathes a sigh of relief; I really don't know what he was expecting. "I'm not really sure but I have a theory. I think it has to do with you being a descendant of Lilith." True, I am a very distant descendant of his baby sister, but I'm not exactly sure how that fits in. "You have a trace of her angelic blood in you. It's been diluted over the millennia but it's still there. I think being around my brothers and myself this past year has 'activated' it, so to speak." I must still have a look of confusion on my face. "Though we all share the same bloodline, none of us have the same powers. For a long time, I didn't believe you to have any type power. Then there was that time Solomon lent you some of his and you drew out Asmo's demon side. Even an incredibly skilled sorcerer would have difficulty. After a while, I noticed I could hear your thoughts. Not clearly at first. You were usually with one of my brothers and your defenses were down. As soon as I came near, your shield went back up and I could no longer hear you. And that frustrated me beyond belief. You have no idea how jealous I was of my brothers and their ability to be that close to you." I raise an eyebrow at him…"You? Jealous?" Lucifer narrows his eyes at me, but the grin on his face gives him away. "Yes, I get jealous when I really want something and can't have it. Or SOMEONE." I feel my cheeks flush as he continues. "Recently I've noticed your guard has been down more around me and I started hearing your thoughts more. And tonight, after you kissed me in the study...I heard what you truly wanted and I was amazed because I wanted it too. And, here we are…." He brushes my hair away from my face and strokes my cheek. "Who would have thought a human like you would stir up these feelings within me?" I gasp in shock…"WHAT? A human like-", but my words are cut off as Lucifer's lips meet mine with a long, passionate kiss. And so begins round 2…


	9. Last Night in the Devildom: Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, and a gift from Lucifer

The cycle of passionate love making and tender cuddling continued till the wee hours of the morning. I remember falling asleep with Lucifer's arms wrapped tightly around me, holding me against him to continue having that intimate contact with me. A few hours later, half awake, I notice he's not in bed. Looking through bleary eyes, I see him across the room getting dressed. He senses I am waking up and without even turning toward me I hear, "Good morning, princess." He strides across the room to the bed and sits beside me, pulling me into his arms and planting gentle, warm kisses on my cheek and jaw and finally my mouth. "I was going to wake you soon. It's almost that time." There's a touch of sadness in his eyes. I'm going back to the human world today. My eyes start to fill with tears and I put my hand on my throat as if to push the words stuck there out. My hand touches something cool and metallic around my neck. Wiping away my tears. I look up at Lucifer…"Wha-what is th-this?" A wistful smile crosses his lips. Lucifer stands up and holds his hand out to me. "Let me show you." I take his hand and stand next to him. I try to grab the sheet to cover myself with, but he pulls me along as we walk across the room…"It's too late for modesty, love." He laughs and kisses my hand as we walk to a full length mirror. Lucifer stands behind me and rests his chin on top of my head. I try to cover my nakedness with my arms and Lucifer says one commanding word: "DON'T." As he wraps his arms around my waist, he intertwines our fingers so I can't try to cover myself again. "That's better," he breathes into my ear. "Now why would you be ashamed of this? Especially after last night? I've never seen a more glorious sight." My cheeks are on fire and I turn my head; still holding my hand, Lucifer takes hold of my chin and turns my head back to the mirror, kissing the crook of my neck. "You're a vision, a sight to behold...my goddess. Here you are naked with Lucifer, the pride of the Devildom. The only things on your body are my marks...and my collar." When I take a closer look, he's right...from my neck to my breasts and down to my inner thighs, I am covered in small purple bruises and bites. I believe he called them "The Lucifer Stamp of Approval." But I notice something else that wasn't there last night...a delicate silver collar-like necklace around my neck, with a tiny heart lock. "I took the liberty of putting it on you while you were sleeping. When people see it, they will know you belong to someone. And...only I can remove it." I look into the mirror and up into his eyes..the fire in them from last night has died down to smoldering embers, but I can tell they will reignite at any given moment. He dangles a tiny silver key between his fingers, then places it in his pocket. As I start to protest, he shushes me and continues on. "I told you, you're not just a possession to me, and as I recall, you consented that you would be mine." Yes, he's right. Everything I did with him last night was done of my own free will. "Yes, Lucifer. You're correct. I consented." He kisses my neck and goes on. "You didn't let me finish. I enchanted this collar so you can hear me and feel me once you're back in the human world. At least until we work on developing your angelic magick." My heart swells with love and amazement for this demon. I turn around to face him and throw my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my back and lifts me off the ground as he kisses me. He sets me back down on the ground. Lucifer straightens his uniform and gives me THAT LOOK. "As much as I would love to keep you here, I can't. And we can't be late, so I brought your things from your room. You can shower and dress here, and I'll see you at RAD." He gives me one last kiss before heading to the door...long, slow, filled with a myriad of emotions ranging from desire to possession to devotion. As I gather what I need to shower, I glance back at Lucifer and think of everything we've been through the past year, how much both of us have changed, and how much I love him. He stops at the door and turns to me. He doesn't say the words out loud, but I hear him say, "I know. I love you too, Inanna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a Luciferian witch in real life, I wanted to show there is more depth to Lucifer than what you see in pop culture, yet try to keep what we see of him in OM. I hope I did a good job. If you made it to the end, thank you!


End file.
